


Ten minutes at Kings Cross Station

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scorpius is pissed off, Albus is caught by surprise and everything ends in sex in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes at Kings Cross Station

  
**Title:** Ten minutes at Kings Cross Station  
 **Author:**  
 **Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** In which Scorpius is pissed off, Albus is caught by surprise and everything ends in sex in a public place.  
 **Warning(s):** sex  
 **Author Notes:** This is just an interlude and practically just porn… Can be read on its own, but makes more sense with the rest of the 'Meeting the serpent on even ground'-series. Follows 'The master-plan'.  
 **Word Count:** 1.070  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
Why do things always have to happen so suddenly?! Just once he’d like to be prepared! Just once! Sam would say something like: Life is an adventure, a step into the mist, a free fall from the astronomy-tower.  
And because Sam is right, and life is a free fall from the tower, Albus finds himself in a lonely corner of Kings Cross Station pressed against a wall, his head hitting the wall with a soft thump. Five seconds later he’s aware of a few things.  
First: His head hurts a bit.  
Second: Someone’s hands are digging into his flesh.  
Third: He knows that scent.

“Malfoy!” he says, and opens his eyes to look at Scorpius. “What the fuck?”

“You!” Malfoy answers, pressing him back into the wall. A dull pain in his shoulder tells him that Malfoy is pissed. His face tells the same story.

“Yeah…what the hell are you doing! Let me go.” Albus replies, a little annoyed himself.

“This is your fault.” Scorpius leans down to whisper into Albus’ ear. Albus shivers. Scorpius’ breath on his skin always has that effect on him. He’s tensed and Scorpius is in full ‘eating –cute-little-animals“-mode. Not that he thinks of himself as a cute little animal, a rabbit maybe or…He just _wasn’t_ prepared.

Scorpius’ lips on his are a surprise, because he was sure Scorpius would punch him right away. Kissing him isn’t anything like Albus had dreamed or remembered. It’s hard and demanding, and just a little bit soft on the edges. And because Scorpius dominates the whole kiss, he just goes along with it after the first second of shock.

“What the fuck!?” he cries out when Scorpius bites his lip. He tries to push him away and Scorpius looks at him with his dark brown eyes, blood on his lips, smiling.

“You are using magic on me…” he says dangerously low. Albus knows that this shouldn’t arouse him – it’s just a voice for Merlin’s sake! – but he can’t help it. He just stares at Scorpius, tries to catch his breath, and keeps quiet.  
“Don’t even try to deny it. Potter.” He says the smile firmly in place. It looks obscene and a little bit creepy with the blood there. “Now you have to deal with the consequences.” Malfoy whispers and Albus shivers again.

“What are you going to do to me?” Albus asks quietly; really it’s more like breathing the words forcefully out.

“Some more of this…” he answers in a whisper, kissing Albus again. “A little bit of that.” he continues, sucking at Albus pulse point. “And that!” he says, spreading Albus’ legs so his hand has better access to his crotch.  
Albus isn’t a virgin and has had some hand-jobs before, but Scorpius’ presence is overwhelming him. Ragged breath on his skin, his voice, his scent, talented fingers working on his cock. As he comes – and it’s embarrassingly fast – his hands are clutching Scorpius’ robes so hard his knuckles are white.  
When he comes down and his senses return, he feels everything: Scorpius’ weight, the cold of the winter air, the wetness between his legs, Malfoy’s fingers under his shirt wet and sticky, Scorpius’ hardness against his own leg, and the flicker of his tongue just before he whispers: “Don’t do that to me…” There is an unspoken _please_ in the air and Albus feels like the biggest bastard ever. He takes Scorpius’ sweaty face between his hands, licks the salt away, and then kisses him. His kiss isn’t hard, demanding, or punishing. It’s slow and soft, because he wants to apologize. Scorpius allows it for a short while before he pushes Albus away and looks at him hard. He’s standing just two steps away from Albus, but it feels like an entire continent is between them.

“Scorpius…” Albus begins, but Scorpius cuts him short.

“Malfoy.” He says.

“What?” Albus’ brain isn’t working that fast because…well he just had sex – or something.

“Malfoy. My name is Malfoy, Potter.” He answers.

“You still want to keep your distance?” Albus asks in disbelief.

“Albus!” Sam’s voice hammers in his ears, and he hates it for the first time in his life.

“You should go…the train…” Scorpius says.

“I can’t believe you! After all…”

“It’s just sex.” Scorpius answers.

“It isn’t. It wasn’t!” Albus shouts.

“Temporally madness then, because of the spell you put on me.” Scorpius says accusingly; straitening his robes, ready to leave.

“Don’t you dare leave me here like this!” Albus replies hotly. Scorpius ignores him and Albus grabs his wrist.

“Albus! Where the hell are you!” Sam again. Albus ignores him.

“Let go, we need to catch our train.” Scorpius says annoyed.

Albus leans into his back and whispers: “I know your secret. I’m not afraid.”

“You should be.” Scorpius whispers back.

“I don’t care.” Albus says, placing a kiss on his neck.

“Do I have to make you?” he asks. His voice still a whisper, but with a dangerous edge now.

“Your voice really turns me on.” Albus says and Malfoy has to laugh.

“All Potters are reckless idiots.”

“It that what your father says?” Albus wants to know.

“Yeah…but you confirm it.”

“But you love me anyway…” Albus says quietly, while placing another kiss on his neck.

“Doesn’t matter.” Scorpius says, freeing himself from Albus’ loose grip. He doesn’t turn to face him, just stands there for half a minute and all Albus can do is breathe, wait, hope. “But yeah.” Malfoy says quietly and leaves.

~+~  
“What the hell, Albus!” Sam says, as he spots his friend hurrying to catch the train. “We were early and you still manage to be late.” He chides.

“Sorry!”

“And what happened to you anyway. You look quite…”

“Yeah…”

“What have you been doing?” Sam wants to know, his curiosity piqued.

“Having sex with Malfoy.” Albus answers.

“Really? Because if that’s just a joke, I swear you will need your karma-gods.”

“Really.” Albus says with a smile.

“Was it good?” Sam asks, while they’re dragging their trunks.

“It was great!” Albus says.

“I do hear the but.”

“I will tell you everything when we’re alone…” Albus answers.

“Okay…I can wait.”

“How did it go with Rose?”

“Do you really want to know? She’s your cousin.”

“Sam! You didn’t?” Albus asks.

“Well…I still respect her. You think Malfoy respects you?” He asks grinning.

“Don’t know…I don’t think I care…things are still a mess.” Albus says sighing.

“Doesn’t matter because you got some on the platform. How very naughty…”

“Shut up!” Albus says laughing.

~end~


End file.
